In Her Majesties Service
by Windvuur
Summary: No one gets away from Alma ever
1. Chapter 1

Right so I realized that more was needed in order to complete the story. One again I do not own F.E.A.R or Fetter or the Point Man

"What the hell is going on here"?

The lone replica grabs his gun and cocks around the corner. The hallway looked like a casting call for Yorick. He folds up against the wall, breathing hard he mutters to himself

"Jesus Fuck"

A clacking sound rings out.

"Damnit"

He pumps the shotgun and jerks around the corner. Nothing but an eerie but familiar smell filled the air. He slowly wanders down the hall following the sent till he reaches a door that says men's room. He inhales

Crack

The door flies open and the Replica rushes in

"Hey whoa"

Another replica flattens against the wall and a third grabs his ASP rifle and levels it at the replica.

The first says

"The Hell, are you guys doing"

The third says

"Oh…it's just us"

The second and third begin to chuckles and the first lowers his gun

"What the hell are you guys doing in here and what's that smell."

The second replies

"I was hiding there is some freaky shit going on out there then Juliet Four joined me"

"That doesn't explain the smell…"

Juliet four laughs and holds up the joint

"How 'bout this? Juliet Seven"

Juliet Seven walks up grabs the joint throws it on the ground and stomps it out. The second replica complains

"Hey! What the fuck man"

Juliet Seven replies

"Were on a mission, we have a job how did you even get pot you've been active for like three hours"

The second replica says

"Well as humans evolve certain characteristics are passed down. Birds know where to migrate; lions know where to hunt etcetera. We were cloned from a guy he had a few joints to relax; normally such traits are suppressed when the commander has assumed direct control. However as he is "busy" such traits are reactivated. Ergo…"

Juliet Four interjects

"Wait…so we evolved into stoners…so are we…are we, volving right now?"

The second replica says

"He's farther down the ladder"

"Where did you get it?"

The second replica stands up and kicks in a stall door. Revealing an ATC guard with the top of his skull blown off and blood utterly drenching the wall.

"Looks like a Balrog tried to commit suicide in there"

Juliet Seven shakes his head

The second replica says

"Take a seat be and Four were just discussing a serious topic, Juliet Six or Victor Ten"

Juliet Four leans back and laughs

"Easy, Juliet Six is nice…and I'd fuck her…if I absolutely had to, but Victor Ten"

"Were all clones of the same PERSON. No-one is hotter than the next, now COME on we have to get the fuck outta here"

Juliet Four responds

"You just blew my mind…"

Juliet Two asks

"Why, we were fine till you went all McGruff the crime dog on us"

"The Target is coming and all leadership has collapsed. Juliet Three and Six are gone one is…well gone also and Five, Three Nine-Twelve are waiting."

"Sorry dude looks like your window of opportunity has closed"

"Hey what's wrong with Fettel?"

"HE IS EATING PEOPLE"

"And Alma, she don't forgive Juliet Seven"

"FUCK ALMA"

"Well what's your plan?"

"No plan we leave, we stay we ether get killed by some weird thing or another"

Juliet Four says

"Yeah, lets get the fuck outta here I keep seeing a girl outta the corner of my eye"

Juliet Two shakes his head and stands up grabbing his pistol

"Lets rock"

45 Minutes Later and several blocks away

"So what do we do now?"

Juliet Seven comes around the corner

"These Apartments are abandoned I wonder Why"

BANG

The fire extinguisher explodes sending him crashing to the floor.

Juliet Nine shrieks

"Shit we just lost a man"

Juliet Ten grabs a grenade from his belt and yanks out the pin. Juliet Eleven and Five grabs their SMG and clicks the safeties off.

"Grenade out"

The green ball launches at toward Juliet Seven but the object is moving to fast and it detonates harmlessly behind him.

Juliet Four shouts

"Shit he's two fast"

Juliet Two pulls out his rifle"

"Die Motherfucker!"

The point man smiles beneath his Balaclava and gunfire fills the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Free"

His hand grates across his face

"I'm Free"

His hand grates across his face

Juliet Seven was a Replica Solider. He had become separated from his unit after the withdrawal from the Apartment complex. Juliet Squad had been routed by constant attacks by ATC and the Delta Force. They tried to regroup within the Auburn District. He had been injured when a fire extinguisher exploded behind him. He was presumed dead and left behind. That's when it started.

"Errrr"

_Heart Function…Green_

_Repertory Function…Green_

_Connection…ERROR, ERROR, ERROR CONNECTION TERMINATED_

_Reboot…. Failed Subject Juliet Seven Inactive_

This stunned him the connection was severed

"In active…?"

He was most certainly active and then it struck him, he was acting independently.

He grabs his Radio and presses the call button but hesitates and drops it. He looks around, there was nothing: no sounds no gunfire.

He sits up and cracks his neck before standing and retreating his discarded shotgun. He checks the ammo; it has been pillaged and was empty. Frustrated he slings it over his shoulder. He was wounded but the bleeding had stopped still he felt dizzy. It takes around ten minutes but he stumbles to the lobby still guided by his last order.

"Engage the Target in order to secure a withdrawal"

Still there was no one there; he could not feel the hive mind. He lumbers outside and sees the remains of Juliet Squad littering the streets. Their had been an intense fight here, the shots were erratic,

He thinks

"Was this really all done by one person?"

Then it dawned

The connection was severed he had effective become independent. He removes his helmet and smiles.

"I'm Free"

His hand grasps at the Balaclava covering his face. Then the sky ignites

Later

"Beckett, we have to make our way across the street to the Origin Facility on still island."

Beckett taps on his radio to signify agreement. He was confused and aggravated by the day's events so many people had died and more questions had been given then answers.

"I'm Free"

Beckett drops to a crouching position and cocks his head over the debris. Seeing what he believes to be a replica.

The solider was ragged and deformed and the shredded remains of its face coerced down its arm.

"What the hell"

Beckett stands up the replica turns around

"I'm Free"

His jaw intends and lets out a defining scream and hundreds of red cords shoot from it's body attaching to the ruins of Juliet Squad. Hoisting them up like McCabe puppets in some psychopaths play. Beckett disoriented shakes his head and cocks his gun. No one gets away from Alma, no one is ever free.


End file.
